


【民国BL】野火

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 5





	【民国BL】野火

“人在亮处，神在暗中。”

——但风雨飘摇，国破家亡，你我每一个人都应该是神，去承担守护的责任。

杜珉峥走的时候亲了亲宋璟的额头，叮嘱他天冷了多穿点，也看好了杜珉宇这小子别出去胡闹，等再过几天去了春上海这里的局势也应该就快要明朗了，可以趁着好天气下扬州。

“多事之秋，这一年多珉宇没少跟我吵着说不陪他，到时候宋少爷也赏个脸，一起？”杜珉峥说这话的时候满脸都是温柔，顺手把早晨宋璟给他带上的围巾摘下来扔在沙发上，“珉宇不懂事天天早晨给我挂这么一玩意，你怎么也学起小孩子了。”

宋璟笑笑，“有杜老板罩着，宋某安逸的太久，一时忘了。”

其实事关生死宋璟怎么会忘。

杀人的勾当，何至于招摇过市。

杜珉峥…出任务的时候向来衣着从简，数九寒天的时候也只有一件衬衣和一件能踹枪支器械的皮夹克，不为其他，行动迅速而已。别说是围巾这种啰哩啰嗦的东西，就算是多加间里衣也可能成为生死攸关扼住咽喉的细节。

送走了杜珉峥，宋璟跟老管家交代了一会记得派人去接小少爷放学，还有一些日常琐碎的小事，快则明天，慢则十天半个月才能回来。有事打海关办公室的电话找他。

宋璟回了趟公关取了这几天用的文件，开车去了海关一头扎进了办公室，一直到入了夜才想起来今天有一批重要的货要下关口，急急的套了件外衣迎着寒风刺骨去了码头。

谁知他刚一到囤仓就听见两个守卫军在谈论他们。

两个人说的不全是这边的话，现在的上海大部分驻地军里都有汪季新离渝赴沪时带来的大批民军。

宋璟停下来在墙角抽了支烟，零零碎碎的从方言八卦里拼凑出了事情的原委。

他只知道杜珉峥接到了上级的个人任务，但是杜珉峥不说他也不会多问，这会已经猜出了个七七八八。

汪伪政权“收回”租界，设伪上海特别市第一警察局黄浦分局，美方英方相继撤废英美在华治外法权，交还租界。一直到昨日，意大利辖方也发表声明，宣布交还在华租界和撤销治外法权。

宋璟扔了烟在地上撵了撵，长长的吐了口烟气。

——汪季新要彻底占用沪上军资，垄断商会在租界里的交易行，全国商业统制总会在沪成立，专管军需及统制物资的收购配给。

汪伪在封//锁地下工作。

宋璟眯了眯眼，有人叛变了。

“76号那边的消息，说上海的地下工作中心马上就能被侦破了，已经有了这边的联络人信息，再晚等破晓的时候也能吐口。”

宋璟听完两个人的谈话悄悄在夜色里退了回去，飞快的回了办公室，从抽屉里把手枪拿了出来。

他从口袋里掏出绢布擦了擦上膛和伤口，检查了子弹和内膛确认没有问题，揣进了后腰，又从柜子里取出六发子弹别在腰间。

既然杜珉峥接到的任务是暗杀，那必然是带着核心成员机密的叛逃，卫兵的话固然不能全信但事关重大，不可冒险。

如果杜珉峥真的是去解决这两个叛逃者，他们惯用的手段是街头杀人有组织有方案，现在距离他离开家只有四五个小时，他们最快也要到明早才能出动，肯定来不及。

——破晓之前。

他要赶在警察局的人明天来接人之前，在区属的招待所内把人解决，这是如今唯一的办法。

子弹是穿过了繁茂的梧桐树射过来的，宋璟闻声翻身躲去躲，但是距离太近了，对方毕竟是军统中有编队的一支队伍，就算一枪未中接着就会有无数的子弹上膛，他从墙沿上退回黑暗的角落里。

宋璟知道现在不是纠缠的时候，但是密集的子弹打过来，他躲不过疾风骤雨，他从院落的墙头迅速翻身而下，快速往街巷中跑去。

宋璟惜命，比杜珉峥还惜命。

他踏着一条流弹追着的血路狂飙，往汽车的方向披荆斩棘，从驾驶位的方向扒着车顶纵身一跃进了车里关闭车窗。忽然看到侧面楼上一个人举起枪对着自己的方向，他猛地一打方向盘，子弹穿过玻璃，温热的鲜血喷了他一脸。一脚油门踩到底，一路撞出了市区。

确定没了人追着以后宋璟把车停在一条没人的街边，拿起副驾驶座位上价值不菲的西装扫了扫落在身上的玻璃碴。右手哆哆嗦嗦的从口袋里掏出绢布擦了擦侧脸和下巴上湿黏的液体。

夜色里看不出来什么颜色，宋璟左臂中弹了，他往外蹭了蹭借了点月光隐约看清了半边的衬衣都被血浸透了，湿冷冷的贴在皮肤上。

宋璟懊恼的锤了锤方向盘，躲吗。

他摸出一根烟，费劲的点着，想缓解一下半边臂膀火烧火燎的疼，刚还没能闻见点烟味突然就想起了杜珉峥那张冷脸，还有语气不善的“教训”，说了多少次了别在家里抽烟，你带坏杜珉宇我和你有的帐算。

宋璟用力吸了一口烟，太疼了，疼到宋少爷想现在就窝进杜珉峥怀里咬着他的胸口骂脏话，骂完了还要请来租界里最贵的法国佬儿洋医生给他治伤。

疼到宋少爷憋红了眼圈。

除了躲着，他也没别的办法。

杜珉峥接到下属消息说任务已经成功的时候心里突然有种不详的预感，立马往宋公关打了个电话，管家说人从昨天就没回来。

杜家也是，海关办公室也是。

杜珉峥咬了咬牙，“宋璟，你怎么敢。”

他风风火火往海关办公室去的时候，车还没停稳就吩咐手下的人，“立刻去码头找宋璟，每一个船口都给我仔仔细细看一遍，找得到找不到立马回来告诉我，快去！”

值班的守卫听闻门外汽车声，下楼接过杜珉峥手里的东西又毕恭毕敬地给他添了件披风，朝杜珉峥回道，“长官，刚刚宋先生来电话说宋老爷有急事派他去苏州一趟，让您勿念。说等您处理好这边的工作以后他会再给您打电话详细交代的。”

杜珉峥闻声闭着眼睛吐了口气。

一轮金色被四平八稳的从地平线上抬出来，屋外林子的鸟叫声隐隐约约的褪去了，太阳惶惶的照下来。

宋璟到苏州的时候天边才刚泛白，他把车开到院子里的时候，有点后悔当初没再败家一点把这边的别墅也买下来，只偷偷窝了这么个私人小酒窖，这还是瞒着杜珉峥买下来的。

其实这几年宋家的生意已经缩减了不少，但是毕竟家境殷实，算下来每年的商业利润还是能在沪区掰上指头数一数的，杜珉峥不是硬要连带管着宋家的事，他不过是想圈一圈宋璟十几二十年玩野了的少爷心。

杜珉峥短暂的打了个盹，醒来的时候秘书已经把零零碎碎的一堆贸易签署文件整理出来放在书桌上了。无声无息的睁开眼睛，捏了捏眉心，总觉得有点什么事是他没顾及周全的。

办公室的电话突然响起来的时候，杜珉峥正准备驱车前往苏州。

“宋璟，你如今当真是胆大妄为。”

电话那边低声应着，并不反驳。杜珉峥咬牙切齿的质问道:“你如果忘了自己的身份就滚回你的西洋去继续做个风流少爷……”

杜珉峥的话被慢悠悠的一声打断，“我知错了，杜长官。”

杜珉峥满身满心的焦虑不安就突然被服服帖帖的熨平了，他看着窗外苦笑了一声，低声又问几时能回。

宋璟按了按左肩粗略包扎的伤口，即刻疼得发出了“嘶”的一声，电话那边又紧张的问道出什么事了，你身上有伤？

宋璟假装抱怨，“不舒服，走的太急没带足衣物，在这边随便挑了几件，甚是粗糙。”

他顿了顿继续睁眼说瞎话，“又想着这几天见不到你那张冷脸，也怪想的。但是回去定然也是一顿臭骂，杜珉峥啊杜珉峥，你说我怎么就看上你了。”

杜珉峥不理他的花言巧语，轻轻呵斥了他一声不知好歹，觉得这样挂断电话有点不舍，又添了句注意安全，说“杜珉宇也想你了。”

挂了电话的宋璟拦了辆车回了郊外的酒窖，西装里衬上被血迹染的斑斑驳驳，他有点嫌弃的扔在一边，自己在方榻上坐下来，从口袋里摸了摸刚买的烟卷，颤抖着咬上。

宋璟把手往冷水中伸了伸，凉气即刻顺着指尖爬上了头顶，他闭了闭眼睛，一股脑把上衣脱了个干净，从架子顶翻出的一条毛巾浸透了，单手一点点把多余的水挤出去，把身上的血迹擦了去。

最后从一瓶瓶昂贵的洋酒中挑出一瓶稍微能算得上烈酒的玻璃瓶子来，叼着木塞拔开了。

琥珀色的液体浇在本就湿透的毛巾上，宋璟端着水淋淋的软布，手腕发颤。他低头看了看子弹擦过的皮肉外侧，翻着血肉模糊。没有留下子弹在体内但是硬生生的穿过了一寸肉，经过了一夜的奔波，血凝固在烂肉上，愈发可怕。

宋璟咬了咬牙，浸了烈酒的毛巾按在了伤口上。

铺天盖地的疼。

凝固的血液被热辣的酒精散开，滴滴答答的顺着皮肤的纹理流淌下来，从垂落的指尖滴落在地，积成一小摊浅浅的血水。

小酒窖里疼痛强烈到了极致，锥心的感觉都集中在了左臂那道伤口上，宋璟快要落下热泪，他半闭着眼睛，等着如潮的痛苦渐渐消退，等着头晕目眩的再睁开眼睛，红彤彤的眼眶里充满了血丝。

胳膊没力气的垂落下来，宋璟长吐一口气，颓然的倒在方榻上。他睁着眼睛看着空气，惶恐孤独在胸口一道一道的散发开来，冷汗渗满了宋璟清隽的侧脸，顺着鬓角湿漉漉的滑落下来，显得有点狼狈。

枪伤被粗暴的处理过，又频频的用凉水冲洗过身体，夜里宋璟有些低烧。

眼前的白昼渐渐变成了黑夜，宋璟惊觉着起身，但是沉重的脑袋让他又歪了回去。

冷，宋璟想，要是有杜珉峥在就好了，他还能趁着生病娇气一次，平日里杜珉峥不给他多吃的蜜糖切糕他也要一次性吃个够，不用看杜珉峥的脸色做事，不喜欢喝的热姜水就推到一边，早晨不用天不亮就从被窝里爬出来去工作，要赖在杜珉峥怀里让他做个不早朝的庸人。

宋璟想，还是算了。

凌晨五点的码头，每日每日都需要他们，为了那些在暗杀中搏命的无名英雄，为了能把一线情报安全的送达给每一位刀尖上行走的革命人。

宋璟不知道昏睡过去多少次，每次醒来都是这样重复着麻木的往伤口上洒酒精，喝点水再进点食物。

他穿过了长长的黑暗，一个人在没有尽头的路上摸爬滚打，他接受开明的西方教育，英俊年轻，做过纨绔少爷，也留得风流艳史，一腔热血踏上了一条不归路。

宋璟曾经睥睨一切，没有苦难，都是辉煌。

——大约是因为太冷，那件被他丢弃在一旁的西装外套又被捡起来盖在身上，里衬撕成了布条包扎了伤口，说是西装其实现在比乞丐的衣服好不到哪里去，衬衣脏前襟脏兮兮的搭在西装裤的外边。

杜珉峥急三火四的停了汽车，揣着医疗箱气喘吁吁的开门见到的就是这样一副狼狈的场景，平日里皮鞋上落一粒灰尘都要让管家送去百货商店重新保养一遍的少爷，就这么毫无形象的躺在半米高的榻上，浑身上下都透着失魂落魄。

就在宋璟以为前路茫茫，就会塌在这一方小酒窖里的时候，一个人推门进来，笼罩在阴影下， 他说，

——宋璟，你是在找死吗。

杜珉峥高高大大的站在宋璟面前，整整齐齐的制服紧贴在身上，一副走家夺舍的军官模样，但又儒雅的很。宋璟逆着光看向杜珉峥，只觉得脸庞的轮廓深邃分明，仿佛一丝戾气也感受不到。

中等家庭出身的杜珉峥此刻竟然看起来比从小娇生惯养的宋少爷要高贵许多。实在是宋璟现下的模样有些狼狈。

地上的血水宋璟每日都会用水冲洗干净，这大约是他仅剩的一点尊严。

“你来了。”宋璟一开口沙哑的声音他自己也吓了一跳，不知道多久没有说话了。

杜珉峥一口气吸进去，发了疯似的把手里的东西扔到地上，一把抱住宋璟，忍着颤抖的呼吸，呜咽了几声，最后只叫的出一声他的名字，“宋璟……”

不知过了多久，门外的亮色都渐渐暗了下来，杜珉峥放开了怀里的人，连日来积攒的担心通通化成了怒气，仿佛下一秒就能爆发。

宋璟眼眶有些热，他看看杜珉峥，又看看杜珉峥手里刚从自己裤子上抽出来的皮带，有心对着杜珉峥吵上几句，你还是不是个人，不过转念一想，却是没敢。

杜珉峥起身整理了周身衣裳，一把捞起来宋璟的裤腰，扯着裤子把他翻了个面，紧接着把制服外边的大衣脱下来盖在他单薄的衬衣上。

这是这么多天来宋璟第一次感觉到暖意。

他一边有条不紊的把宋璟摆成一个任人宰割的姿势，一边控制着颤抖的声音缓缓的讲述着这几天来的担心和焦急。

“第二天的时候警察局和伪政//府才放出消息来，他们当晚出动了一队人捕杀刺客，我才知道事情应该没有那么简单。我打电话去宋家老宅问了，根本没有和你有过联系，”杜珉峥把腕上的手表摘下来，弯腰放在宋璟伏身的身侧，这是宋璟留洋回来的时候给杜珉峥带的礼物。

平日里宋璟没少看杜珉峥教育杜珉宇，只有打的狠了的时候才会摘手表，怕气头上力气太大震来表带脱落下来划伤人。

现在宋璟歪头看到这块闪亮亮的金表放在自己脸侧，顿时感觉热意腾到脸颊，忍不住侧了侧脑袋，避开了视线。

杜珉峥的话还在继续，“我派人查了你在苏州的所有房产，挨着个找去了，都没发现你的踪迹。”

他抻了抻皮带，举起了右手。

“我以为你躲着我几天自己会跑回来，不过就是躲我一个气头，但是宋璟——”杜珉峥手上丝毫没留力气，狠狠的一下落在宋璟身后。

击打声突然在这昏暗的酒窖里炸开，宋璟先是听到了闷闷的一声皮带接触自己的身体的声音，然后才感觉到一道火辣辣的痛从身后的部位传来。

最后他听见杜珉峥的声音，“你太让我失望了。”

宋璟什么都没反驳，也不像平日里那样，每每知道杜珉峥要像揍杜珉宇那样给他一顿的时候去据理力争，他咬着嘴唇一声不吭，赌气一样闭上眼睛，等着铺天盖地的责打。

这种不声不响的态度落在杜珉峥眼里可就是实实在在的抗刑。他嘴上不说再下手两下皮带划破空气的声音都凌厉了许多，宋璟身后的感觉立马强烈起来。

“嗖——啪！”

即使隔着那么一层薄薄的西装裤，皮带扫过的位置还是像被火灼烧过一般掀起层层叠叠的剧痛，叫嚣着冲向大脑要求理智屈服于武力。

宋璟右手的指尖哆哆嗦嗦的扣着榻上的布料，随着身后不停下来的击打声越来越快越来越清晰，粗重的呼吸逐渐急促。

杜珉峥憋了一路的火气被宋璟这一副低头任打任骂的模样彻底点着。

他印象里宋璟就算是没得命令私自行动，事后不过也是躲在宋公馆里闭门谢客，等他上门砸烂了门也不肯出来乖乖挨骂，还要在门里骄傲的扯着嗓子跟他吵嚷，“小爷当年狙击成绩全校第一，我怕谁了我？你不谢谢我替你解决祸害还想来我家门口揍……”

最后一定是碍于面子怕管家和家仆听见，匆匆收起话音来，忙着让人把自己打发走。

“为什么不肯回上海。”杜珉峥平静的问他。

宋璟扭着脖子不答话。

“啪！”皮带抽上稍微往下一点的位置，宋璟立马抖了抖腿，缩着想往旁边躲，但是突然想起来这样躲来躲去的就和杜珉宇那小子没什么两样的丢人，所以只小幅度的扭了扭身子，又认命的趴回了原地。

“你在这暗无天日的小破房子里缩着的时候想过我会担心吗。”

杜珉峥说话间下手越来越重，越来越密集的皮带准确无误的落在宋璟身后，从臀尖略过抽到臀腿之间，开始还能分的清楚那块肉被咬着疼，到后来连成一片的迅速肿//胀起来。

宋璟小声地哼着，忍得颇为辛苦。

他从没挨过杜珉峥这么凶的打，从前床笫之间他闹得狠了也会换来对方偶尔狠狠的两巴掌。

但大多是警示性质的，连肿都不会肿起来的程度，顶多是雪白的皮肤染上一层嫩粉色。

即便是这样宋璟也决计不肯乖乖趴着任由杜珉峥实施暴行，这几年学来的一招一式都恨不得用在这个在床上按着他挥巴掌的男人身上，只不过技不如人，每每败下阵来又是一顿罚。

宋璟向来最识时务，打不过也挣脱不了的时候，立刻一撇嘴就能落下几滴眼泪来，也不会像杜珉宇那样吱哇乱叫的面子全无，就只干干净净的掉一点眼泪，红眼圈往杜珉峥的方向怯怯的看一眼，或者软软的叫一声“珉铮……”杜珉峥立时就能把人拥进怀里，给他揉揉粉色的臀肉再亲亲红色的眼角。

可是今天的宋璟，咬破了唇角，也没多看杜珉峥一眼。

但其实如果他能再转头看一眼，身后站着的人面色如沉水，眯着眼睛看着他的臀部在饱受鞭笞后几乎要把裁剪有型的西装裤撑起来。

杜珉峥嫌他这副富贵子弟的衣着碍眼，粗暴的去扯已经没了皮带束缚的下衣，连着内/裤的裤腰都往下扯了个干净。

宋璟感觉到身后的凉意，开始挣扎起来。顾不得胳膊上的伤，双手都往身后探过去，试图阻止被剥去的衣物滑落下去。

杜珉峥眼疾手快，把宋璟的两个手腕握在掌间，一使力气双双别在了后背改为一只手固定着。

不料刚刚被几十下皮带都没抽出一个音的宋少爷突然发出痛苦的一声叫喊。

撕裂一样的声音溢出口，杜珉峥立刻停下手上的动作，一把掀开他身上的外套，果然原本纯白色的衬衣袖子上渗出了斑斑驳驳的红色血迹。

杜珉峥的情绪迅速在心里蹿成了一个团，被刺眼的颜色穿透了，炸成了不可遏制的怒气。

“你竟是为了这个躲我？宋璟……”杜珉峥闭了闭眼睛，放缓了语气，一阵没由来的心酸敲着心尖儿上的爱人，“我到底，如此不值得你一个信任吗。”

宋璟此刻也觉得自己仓皇出逃的决定似乎是有那么一点错误，刚想斟酌着去喊一声杜珉峥的名字。

啪的一声在刚刚冷静下来的身体上炸开，没了衣裤的笼罩，声音清脆又羞耻，上等的皮革直接抽在已经处处肿痕瘀紫的皮肤上，火辣辣的疼迅速跟着空气中这声没有预兆的警示蔓延到身体每一处，四肢百骸又被重新笼罩在施虐般的疼痛里，宋璟毫无防备的喊出声来，仿佛是从胸口冲出来的声音。

紧接着更加肆无忌惮的抽打接踵而来，依次落在宋璟的臀峰臀面一直到大腿。

宋璟越来越重的喘息声染上了泣音，每一下皮带落下来都跟着一声叫喊。大腿上肉少，实在是禁不起几下抽打，他挣扎着蹬腿，恨不能把即将落下来的皮带躲过去。

光裸雪白的双腿被一道道的红楞覆盖，又被后来的皮带印按进肉里，充血后再肿起来就比原来的痕迹更高一层。

如此反复的酷刑下终于逼走了宋璟那点不着调的面子，“啊……杜珉峥！别打了……好疼，我受不住了。”

杜珉峥听闻宋璟出声就停下来，等着宋璟哭声渐停。

可是宋璟就这么趴在原地抽抽泣泣，也不再说话。杜珉峥绕过小榻的一角蹲在他面前，看他哭到满脸都是泪痕，湿气绕着眼眶转了几圈把眼角晕得通红通红。

杜珉峥捏着他的下巴把他咬着嘴唇的牙齿松开，问他，“疼吗。”

宋璟忙不迭的点了点头，呜咽着回，“疼。”

蹲在地上的人咬了咬牙，没说话，伸手擦了擦宋璟眼角的泪痕，捡起皮带来。

宋璟一慌，挣扎着撑起上身来，一把抓着杜珉峥的衣袖，忽又扯到身后连成片的伤，哭声又渐渐大了起来。

“珉铮……别打了，求你了。”宋璟太了解杜珉峥了，眼底里几乎透出一层绝望。

杜珉峥只是又给他擦了擦眼泪，轻轻开口，“松手。”

宋璟摇着头说什么也不肯把手松开。

杜珉峥看着宋璟左侧的衣袖上血染的面积越来越大，皱了皱眉，心里像是被上了绞刑，压抑着呼吸不畅又不能寻求空气。

“要么现在松开，要么我们以后桥归桥路归路，你伤死随命，你我始于同窗，止于同事。”

宋璟不可思议的看向杜珉峥，几乎不敢相信这话是从他嘴里说出来的，骤然停了哭声。

许久，他轻轻松开了手，安安静静的趴回去，刚刚挣扎过半个身子已经落在榻下，身后的伤太疼了，索性跪在地上，上身伏在榻上，脑袋圈进半个胳膊里。

杜珉峥拿了皮带回来，看完了他这一系列的动作，猛地往自己后背上抽了一记。

宋璟已经吓到思绪混乱，只听见皮带的声音就开始呜咽着求饶，等反应过来疼没有落在自己身上的时候，杜珉峥已经抽过了十下。

他打宋璟的时候还是留了几分力气的，才能让他现在依然完完整整的在这里哭闹，皮带抽到自己的身上的时候，才是真正的十分力道，分毫未减。

其实杜珉峥也清楚，七天前那一晚上，如果不是宋璟冒险行动，现在沪区大半个情报网都已经被摧毁了，这是他们三年来辛辛苦苦走下来的心血。

他没有别的选择，除了堵上命。

但是他气宋璟这么轻描淡写的就把实情掩盖了，他气宋璟受了伤一声不吭往外边跑，他气宋璟完全没有把自己当成一个爱人来看待，他气宋璟……

太识大体。

宋璟发了疯一样去拦那只挥舞着凶器的胳膊，但是一次又一次的被杜珉峥按回原地冷声呵斥道，“别动！”

又十下过后，杜珉峥在空气里抖了抖皮带，轻轻笑了，“趴好，到你了。”

宋璟目瞪口呆，一边缩着肩膀又开始往后退，一边带着哭腔半撒娇半求饶道，“杜珉峥……你不能这么对我……”

“趴好。”

宋璟终于知道为什么杜珉宇那么的怕他。

“嗖——啪！”狠厉的皮带划破风声落在宋璟已经饱受摧残的身后，只一下就让他又哭叫出声来，扭着腰身往旁边躲去，不肯老老实实的再待在原位。

杜珉峥扔了皮带按着他的后腰，啪啪又狠狠补了两下巴掌，“这三下，打的是你不惜命，无视组织，还有……离家出走。”

听到离家出走这几个字，宋璟知杜珉峥的怒气已经消了，终于放开了哭声，扭头一把抱住杜珉峥，哑着嗓子一边哭一边喊，“杜珉峥你个王八蛋，爷快被你打死了！你再横！同事就同事，”宋璟抹了把眼泪，哭的有些噎，“你当我怕了不成，我看到时候是谁后悔。”

宋璟一口咬上杜珉峥的手腕，隔着制服狠狠的印上牙印，“全上海也找不到比我更好的人了，你/他/妈居然敢跟我说这种话！”

杜珉峥拍了拍他的后背，给他顺气。轻声安慰着，“没有了，宋少爷天下第一好，别说上海了，古今中外都是。”

哭声渐渐停歇了的时候，杜珉峥以为宋璟情绪平息了下来，喊少爷起身把衣服穿好回家了。

喊了两声宋璟没人应，猛然跪下身子来，宋璟顺着滑了下去，杜珉峥一把捞起他的膝弯抱起来，“宋璟！宋璟！”

怀里的人费力地睁了睁眼睛，嘴唇动了动没发出什么声音来，眼睛一闭晕了过去。

杜珉峥看懂了，宋璟说，疼。

等他再醒过来的时候，屋内已经上了灯，昏黄色的一片光从墙角的地方弱弱的传过来，打在床前用胳膊撑着脑袋浅眠的杜珉峥身上，长长的睫毛铺在下眼睑上，就晕开了一片温柔。

宋璟想，等一切都结束了，他们两个就带着杜珉宇去苏州或者扬州按个家，也不用多大的宅子，不用多少家仆，有一个会收拾打扫得阿姨就好了，不然他们三个可能真的要住狗窝了。

岁月静好也不过如此。

宋璟动了动身子，胳膊撑着身子往杜珉峥身边凑，嘴唇就要落在他的脸颊上的时候，门口突然响亮的一声哭嚎，“宋璟哥——！呜……你醒了！”

这一声把杜珉峥也惊醒过来，甫一睁眼就瞧见宋璟正贴在他身边欲行不轨之事，轻轻笑出了声，“少爷可是不疼了？”

经杜珉峥一提醒，宋璟这才回过味来，一瞬间四肢百骸的神经都像是复苏一般清晰的体会着什么叫酷刑加身。

杜珉宇把手里的餐盘放在桌子上，急跑了几步过来床边，避开宋璟胳膊上的伤处扶着他重新趴好，还有模有样的训起杜珉峥来，“哥你怎么回事，把璟哥打这么重就算了，照顾人也照顾不好了！”

说完还煞有介事的哼了一声。

杜珉峥抬眼瞧了弟弟一眼，挑眉道，“哦，这么有能耐，你也不疼了？”

杜珉宇咬牙切齿的瞪了哥哥一眼，跺着脚离开了。

宋璟有心问一句，但着实是身上疼得太厉害，说句话的力气也没有，只给杜珉峥递了个眼神:你又打弟弟了？

杜珉峥拿过粥碗来，用勺子搅了搅，凑到唇边试了试温度觉得不烫才送到宋璟嘴边。

宋璟听话的张口，听头顶的人说着，“你多日不见人影，他跟我闹，以为我和你吵架了，天天让我去找你道歉，我找不见你人，也烦躁的厉害，就收拾了他一顿。”

喝了两口粥，宋璟觉得味道淡的很，别开脑袋不肯再吃了，杜珉峥好说歹说让他再进一点食水，不然一会没办法喝药，也只送了一口水。

杜珉峥压着脾气绕到床另一边去哄着，“宋璟？来再吃点，我知道你疼，不吃饭就吃药对胃不好，好的也会更慢。”

宋璟不应，索性闭了眼睛把头又转到另一个方向。这一动作又把杜珉峥火给攒起来，抬起手威胁到，“你吃不吃！不吃我真打了！”

卫严进门的时候正巧这句话落进耳朵里，他拿着医疗箱三两步跨过去，抬手就是一巴掌扔到杜珉峥脸上。

“长本事了杜长官！”卫严抬了手准备往另外半张脸上打，被床上的人一把拉住，“卫哥！”

卫严看了一眼不争气的宋璟，甩开了他的手，气冲冲的搬过医疗箱来，吭哧吭哧的打开翻了半天，长长的叹了一口气，冲杜珉峥道，“滚过来，按着他！”

宋璟还没明白怎么回事的时候，只感觉身边的床塌陷下去一块，然后突然被一双大手揽进怀里，死死地抱着上身，动弹不得。

屋子里一时静悄悄的只有卫严折腾各种瓶瓶罐罐的声音，宋璟埋在杜珉峥怀里，呼吸的热气打在他的胸膛上。

等各种医疗刀和药水都准备好了，卫严轻轻叹了口气，往宋璟眼前送了一条毛巾，“麻药管制太严了，我也不敢冒险去库房里取，咬着吧。”

杜珉峥把毛巾推到一边，“不用，受不了咬我就是。”

要说宋璟其实自己往伤口上撒烈酒这种事都熬的过来，换个药而已，突然就害怕了，张嘴往杜珉峥肩膀咬上去。

血肉之躯，人人皆是。

七天的溃烂，反复发炎的伤口，早就不是简单包扎上药能解决的事情，需得用刀将污紫发黑的肉全都刮去，再往渗着鲜血的皮肉上洒进消毒消炎的一层药水，最后再用金疮药粉覆住才算能好。

一刀下去的时候，宋璟浑身都颤抖起来，嗓子里挤出一些破碎的哼声，杜珉峥按在他肩膀上的手加大了力气，防止他碰了刀。

卫严不去抬头看头顶的人，手上的动作丝毫没有受到影响，但其实心里仍然是一阵细细的疼起来。

他手上处理过的军伤没有上千也有八百，但那怎么能一样。他与宋璟打娘胎里就是兄弟了，话不用说到二十年前，但是一同在洋人堆里混着几年，也过命不计其数。

国家危难，宋璟一声没吭跑回国去了军校，问也不问他愿不愿意一起回来。

他怎么能不愿意，一身医术，也许在支零破碎的时代里救命比在和平年代中安稳称神更有价值。

鬓角的冷汗顺着滑落下来，蹭到杜珉峥的衬衣上，他亲了亲宋璟额头上暴起的青筋，嘴上不住的念叨着对不起让你受苦了。

宋璟的视线被睫毛上沾着的水珠模糊了些许，他松开牙齿，唇下的肉赫然已经见了血。

宋璟舔了舔嘴唇，气若游丝:“杜珉峥，你也有给自己准备绝命子弹吗。”

杜珉峥闻言把头转向另一边，不去看怀里的人满眼的绝望，他看向窗外，等着等不来的一声胜利的枪响，眼眶通红。

“有，两颗。”杜珉峥说。

宋璟嘴角扯出一个艰难的笑，“我本来……觉得我像是熬不过去了，想提前征用，”他转头又看了一眼卫严已经开始洒药的手，继续说，“但既然是两颗……那我，还是等等好了，如果能和你一起死，那大概也会是最后一点光了吧。”

漏液深沉，谁都没有再说什么，只有宋璟反反复复忍痛的声音和杜珉峥红着眼眶吸鼻子的声音。

他们别无选择，都是国破山河中的追随者，他们甚至不知道他们所信仰的那一天到底会不会到来。

自由和平。

但是总有那么一瞬间，就像杜珉峥在驱车前往苏州的路上心急如焚，就像宋璟睁开眼睛看到灯光映在爱人的脸上，就像卫严无数次从地狱中挽留生命

——他们相信，追随远方的灵魂，这段历史总要有人来书写，总有人踏破坎坷，用坚毅和一腔衷情去翻开新的一页。

卫严包扎完最后一层纱布的时候，轻轻落下剪刀，什么也没说，收拾好东西离开了。

宋璟睁开眼睛，眼泪从侧脸汹涌的滑落。

无垠的黑暗笼罩着他们，杜珉峥伸出一只手来握住宋璟，温暖而有力量，“别怕。”

宋璟问他，“我们会等到那一天吗？”

他们没有生在盛世，只有一个满目疮痍的国土，被恶人践踏，被国贼出卖，但是他们依然有国家有民族，有血与肉。

中华万般苦难，惨遭屠戮。但依然有千千万万个宋璟，在黑夜里浴血而生。

在上海

——也在每一个敌人践踏着的土地，从武汉到南京，从北平到延安，从后方绝境中求生的情报人到前线孤注一掷的军人。

即使历经风雨飘摇，依然不动如山。

千千万万个后人在今天，用盛世与和平遥望曾经的每一个艰难前行的灵魂，替杜珉峥回答这一句，

“会等到的。”

FIN.


End file.
